La aventura de los creepypasta
by AlbaSF
Summary: Es hora de saber como se conocieron los creepypasta. Sigue sus aventuras desde que Jeff conoció a los que ahora son sus amgios hasta saber porque todos los creepypasta se llevan tan bien.
1. Capítulo 1: Escapando de casa

**CAPÍTULO 1: Escapando de casa**

**Era de noche. La casa de Jeff estaba ahora abndonada. Jeff seguía rondando por allí, al menos durante unas semanas. Finalmente se cansó de estar siempre en el mismo sitio. Jeff decidió emprender un viaje hacia otro lugar, hacia lo desconocido. Tras días caminando, llegó hasta un bosque. Fue entonces cuando vio lo que parecía ser un perro. Al acercarse, Jeff vio que era un perro con ojos amarillos y de color rojo. El perro se le acercó bastante. Parecía ser muy cariñoso. Entonces, un excursionista perdido llegó a esa misma zona. Jeff y el perro lo miraron y el chcio gritó. El perro rojo gruñó y se lanzó a por el excursionista. Esto fue más que suficiente para que Jeff se encariñara con ese perro, al que llamó Smile Dog. Al fin, Jeff tendría un compañero que le quería tal y como era, aunque no fuera humano. Smile Dog levantó las orejas y miró hacia un lago. Jeff se acrecó y, desde una colina, pudo ver que era una aldea abandonada. Parecía que a Smile le pasaba algo. Salió corriendo hacia el poblado. A simple vista no parecía haber nada mas que cabañas y hogueras. Pero Jeff oyó unos sonidos provenientes del lago. Smile se acercó primero. Ambos vieron lo que parecía ser una persona, pero no lo era. Llevaba un gorro, era bastante bajo. Aquel extraño ser se volvió y miró fijamente a Smile y a Jeff.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Ben

CAPÍTULO 2: Conociendo a Ben

Por un instante, Jeff no pudo creer lo que veía. Aquella criatura parecía una especie de duende. Tenia los ojos negros con pupilas rojas. Smile dejó de gruñir y se acercó.

_Jeff: ¿Pero tu que-que-que-que que demonios eres?_

_Ben: ¿Va en serio? Supongo que seré una persona normal y corriente como tu._

_Jeff: Primero, yo no soy ni normal ni corriente. Segundo, tu ni siquiera pareces una persona._

_Ben: Bueno, ¿y tu que dirias que soy?_

_Jeff: ¿Eh? ¿No sabes ni lo que eres?_

_Ben: Oye, ¿y por cierto tu quien eres?_

_Jeff: Me llamo Jeff. ¿Y tú?_

_Ben: Yo soy Ben, pero me gusta llamarme a mi mismo "señorito Ben"._

_Jeff: Tu… ¿no estas muy bien, verdad?_

_Ben: Pues no. _

_Jeff: ¿Y porque Smile no te hizo nada?_

_Ben: ¿Quien?_

_Jeff: Ufff, quien va a ser, el perro._

_Ben: Oh, es que ya lo conozco._

Jeff empezó a confundirse con esta historia. ¿De repente se encuentra a una especie de duende que no sabe ni lo que es, que al parecer conocía a su perro?

_Ben: Te lo cuento, yo conocí a este perro mucho antes que tu._

_Jeff: Vale…_

_Ben: Ah, que demonios, ni siquiera es mío._

Después de estar un rato hablando, Jeff y Ben se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Tenían muchas cosas en común: ninguno de los dos era "normal", estaban igual de locos, les gustaban casi las mismas cosas… Este iba a ser el principio de una buena amistad. Empezó a oscurecer. Jeff, Ben y Smile se quedaron en la aldea, viendo las estrellas.

_Ben: ¿Te gusta la noche?_

_Jeff: La verdad es que sí. Al menos esta todo un poco mas tranquilo._

_Ben: ¿Mas tranquilo? A mi el silencio me pone nervioso._

_Jeff: A mi también…a veces… Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_Ben: Uff, bueno, pues ehh, ehh, ahh… No tengo ni idea._

_Jeff: Me imaginé que dirías algo como eso._

_Ben: ¿Y cuantos tienes tu?_

_Jeff: Se que te vas a reír si te lo digo, pero solo tengo 14…_

_Ben: ¡No! ¿Como eres tan joven?_

_Jeff: ¿No tengo la edad que aparento verdad?_

Lo dos estuvieron hablando casi toda la noche. Finalmente, amaneció.


	3. Capítulo 3: El bosque

CAPÍTULO 3: El bosque

Tanto Jeff como Ben se quedaron durmiendo hasta que se volvió a hacer de noche.

_Ben: ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?_

_Jeff: ¿Qué pasó?_

_Ben: Creo que la otra noche no dormimos nada._

_Jeff: Y ya vuelve a ser de noche…_

_Ben: Ya no me gusta estar aquí. ¿Por qué no vamos al bosque?_

_Jeff: A mi me da igual. Vamos Smile._

Así que los tres se fueron a un pequeño bosque que había cerca. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Pero nada era lo que parecía. Smile se acercó a un árbol y vio una nota. Jeff se acercó.

_Jeff: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una nota?_

_Ben: ¿El qué?_

Cuando Jeff cogió la nota, unos sonidos extraños comenzaron a oírse por todas partes.

_Ben: No, no. ¿Qué-que demonios es ese maldito ruido?_

_Jeff: No lo sé.. y no me esta gustando nada._

_Ben: ¡Vuelve a poner esa nota donde estaba!_

_Jeff: ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga!?_

Los sonidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Smile empezaba a asustarse, Ben no dejaba de caminar en círculos, preocupado, y Jeff estaba inquieto.

De pronto, los sonidos pararon.

_Ben: ¿Ya está? ¿Pero que fue eso?_

_Jeff: Eso mismo digo yo._

Pero, cuando todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, los tres vieron una sombra justo delante de ellos.

_Jeff: ¿Y ahora que? ¿Una persona?_

_Ben: Parece un tio… ¿Por qué no hace nada?_

_Jeff: No me gusta que me miren así. _

_Ben: ¿No estarás pensando en ir a ver que es eso… o ese, verdad?_

_Jeff: Pues sí. Y tu también vienes._

_Ben: Ni en broma._

_Jeff: Lo que sea. Ala, adiós._

Ben no pudo ver donde había ido Jeff, estaba demasiado oscuro. Smile y Ben oyeron entonces un grito, y luego vieron a Jeff salir corriendo.

_Jeff: ¡Vámonos-vámonos-vámonos-vámonos!_

Ben siguió a Jeff hasta que salieron del bosque.

_Ben: *jadeando* ¿Por qué corres así? ¿Qué era eso?_

_Jeff: Era.. un hombre… altísimo… No tenía ni cara._

_Ben: ¿Queeee? ¿Qué no va a tener cara?_

_Jeff: Era muy raro. Me ha dado un susto muy grande… Dios que vergüenza…_

Cuando los tres iban a salir del bosque, la sombra volvió a aparecer.

_Ben y Jeff: ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!_

Salieron corriendo sin mirar atrás, sin parar. Pero entonces, la sombra volvió a aparecer delante de ellos. Ben no pudo evitar chocarse con… aquel hombre.

_Ben: *mirando hacia arriba* Ala…que… altísimo…_

_Jeff: ¿Hola? ¿Señor? ¿Qué eres?_

_Ben: *esperando* ¿Hola? ¿Usted sabe hablar?_

El hombre se quedó mirando, como si quisiera darse cuenta de algo.

_Jeff: Deja de mirarme. Ahora._

_Ben: *alejándose* Eso mismo. Y váyase también._

_Jeff: ¡¿Qué no puede dejarnos en paz o qué?!_

_Slenderman: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?_

_Jeff: ¿Qué? ¿Qué coño? Tu no me dices lo que debo hacer._

_Ben: Jeff, no creo que esto… sea… muy buena idea._

_Slenderman: Y ahora, fuera de mi bosque._

_Jeff: No te me pongas chulito._

_Slenderman: Ya te dije que no me hablaras así, niñato._

_Jeff: ¿Perdona? ¿Qué me llamaste?_

_Ben: .. ... ... ... .. ..._

Al parecer, aquel hombre era Slenderman. Jeff y Ben tuvieron reacciones muy diferentes. A Ben le asustaba que fuera tan alto, y a Jeff no le cayó nada bien. Slenderman sacó unos tentáculos de su espalda.

_Jeff: Coño de la madre…_

_Ben: *balbuceando* Oyevamonosdeaquiyanoquieroestaraqui_

_Jeff: ¿Y que crees que me vas a asustar con esos tentáculos de pulpo?_

_Slenderman: …._


	4. Capítulo 4: Una amistad maléfica

**CAPÍTULO 4: Una amistad maléfica**

Parece que las cosas no van muy bien en el bosque. Slenderman y Jeff empezaron a discutir sin parar. Fue en ese momento cuando Ben interrumpió.

_Ben: ¡Parad ya!_

_Jeff: ¿Y ahora que te pasa?_

_Ben: No me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados. *Dirigiéndose a Slenderman* Oye porque no nos haces una favor y…. ¿Nos hacemos amigos?_

_Jeff: ¿¡Que?!_

_Slenderman: ¿Cómo?_

_Jeff: Ben, dime que no vas en serio._

_Ben: Piénsalo. Si estuvieramos los cuatro juntos, podríamos hacer lo que quisieramos. Todo el mundo nos tendría miedo._

_Jeff: Oye, es una buena idea._

_Slenderman: Quizás… Bueno... ¿Por qué no?_

Ben, Jeff y Smile iban a salir del bosque para probar su nueva idea. Pero Slenderman no quería salir del bosque todavía.

_Jeff: ¿Que no vienes?_

_Slenderman: No quiero irme.. .podría venir alguien._

_Ben: ¿Entonces para que te he dicho lo de ser amigos y todo eso? Si viene alguien, lo sabremos._

_Slenderman: Está bien…_

Y así fue, los cuatro terroríficos amigos siguieron su camino, poniendo en marcha el plan de Ben.

_Jeff: Me aburro… ¿No podemos hacer algo mientras buscamos lo que sea que estemos buscando ahora?_

_Ben: Pues… Podríamos conocernos un poco mejor. _

_Jeff: Pero ya nos conocemos…_

_Ben: Lo decía por Slendy._

_Slenderman: No me llames así._

_Ben: Vale, vale. Oye, ¿y donde vives?_

_Slenderman: ¿Qué te importa?_

_Jeff: *susurrando* En el bosque…_

_Slenderman: Nadie te ha preguntado._

_Ben: Eh, no lo estropeemos ahora. Oh, espera. Slendy, hay algo que te quería preguntar._

_Slenderman: Vale, pero ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme Slendy._

_Ben: Que vale. Y… bueno pues… ¿porque cuando Jeff cogió una nota que había en un árbol empezaron a oírse unos ruidos extraños?_

_Slenderman: Eso no tiene explicación todavía. Mucha gente cree que lo hago yo, pero si eso es verdad, so se ni como._

_Jeff: Ahhhh, sigo sin entenderlo._

_Ben: Olvidémoslo._

_Slenderman: Me parece bien._

Pronto se hizo de día. Slenderman, Jeff, Ben y Smile estaban cansados, así que decidieron parar a descansar en la aldea en la que Jeff y Ben se conocieron. Pero… había algo diferente. Algunas de las cabañas estaban tiradas, otras rotas. Muchas de las hogueras ya no estaban y habían muchas huellas en el suelo.

_Jeff: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_

_Ben: Esto no estaba así antes._

_Slenderman: Chicos, ¿Qué ocurre?_

_Jeff: Yo conocí a Ben en esta aldea, pero ahora todo esta roto. Ben, ¿Qué crees que ha podido pasar?_

_Ben: No tengo ni idea. Tal vez haya venido alguien.. Alguien enfadado al parecer._

_Jeff: Puede que haya sido eso… Pero, que mas da, vamos a descansar._

Ben se quedó durmiendo cerca de un tronco caído, Smile se fu con Jeff a ese mismo lugar. Los tres se quedaron dormidos mientras Slenderman vigilaba. Ninguno de los cuatro sabía lo que iba a pasar a la siguiente noche…


	5. Capítulo 5: Una noche de locos

**Capítulo 5: Una noche de locos**

Por fin se volvió a hacer de noche. Smile fue el primero en despertarse. El perro ladró fuerte, cosa que hizo que Ben y Jeff se despertaran y que Slenderman se alarmara un poco.

_Jeff: Que raro es esto._

_Ben: ¿Qué es raro?_

_Jeff: Que siempre dormimos de día y no de noche._

_Ben: Es verdad… Pero así es mejor, ¿no?_

_Jeff: Si tu lo dices…_

_Slenderman: Ya era hora de que os levantarais. He estado todo el día sin hacer nada._

_Jeff: *molesto* Y nos hechas la culpa a nosotros, ¿verdad?_

_Ben: Venga, que no es para tanto._

De pronto, se oyeron unos murmullos. Smile se quedó mirando fijamente a unos arbustos.

Parecía que no estaban solos, alguien les estaba espiando.

_Ben: ¿Vosotros también lo habéis oído?_

_Jeff: Claro que sí._

_Slenderman: Parece que hay alguien más aquí._

_Jeff: Que Smile vaya primero, no quiero que me salga nada raro…_

_Ben: Ohhh, ¿tienes miedo?_

_Jeff: ¿¡QUÉ!?_

_Ben: ….Nada, nada, yo no he dicho nada…._

_Jeff: Pues mira, ahora voy a ver yo que hay ahí. _

_Ben: Pues vale…_

_Jeff: ¿Hola?_

Tan pronto como Jeff habló, se oyó un chillido de niña emocionada ensordecedor.

_Ben: Ahhh, mis oídos… Soy muy sensible con el sonido... Au…_

_Slenderman: ¿Pero quien ha gritado así?_

_Jeff: Pero que grito de… ¿Eh?_

_Ben: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Jeff: Veo a alguien… Se está acercando un poco.. No, espera, se está acercando… mucho… ¡Ehhh!_

El mismo grito de antes se repitió. Y resultó ser una niña. Era, ni mas ni menos, Nina.

_Jeff: ¿Pero que? Tu... eres… como yo._

_Nina: *emocionadísima* Ya lo se ya lo se ya lo se me gustas mucho y siempre he querido ser como tu hahahahaha._

_Jeff: ….¿Vaaale?_

_Ben: Ala Jeff, si se parece a ti, solo que es una chica._

_Jeff: Vale, ¿quieres calmarte y decirnos a que viene esto?_

_Nina: Ya esta… Me calmo… Vale, ya estoy._

_Ben: ¿Y bien? ¿Quién eres?_

_Nina: Soy Nina, y.. Jeff, siempre he querido conocerte y ser como tu._

_Jeff: ¡Por fin alguien que me entiende!_

_Nina: Pues sí, jijijiji… *Mirando a Ben* ¡Ayyy, que monoooo!_

_Ben: ¿Quién, yo? ¿Mono? Q-que va…_

_Jeff: ¿No decías que el mono era yo?_

_Nina: Dejemos en que tu eres adorable y el es mono._

_Slenderman: ¿Y yo que?_

_Ben: Esto no es sobre ti._

_Nina: ¿Y tu quien eres?_

_Ben: Yo soy Ben.. Y… ¿De verdad piensas que soy mono?_

_Nina: Claro que si._

Y una vez mas, el cuarteto había hecho una nueva amiga, esta vez, una que cree que todo es mono y adorable. ¿Cuántos amigos harán? Lo que Slenderman, Ben, Smile y Jeff no sabían era que tener que soportar a Nina en su viaje iba a costar más de lo que parecía…


	6. Capítulo 6: Terror sin descanso

**Capítulo 6: Terror sin descanso**

Se hizo de día otra vez, pero esta vez los cinco amigos no durmieron, y no pensaban hacerlo. Hoy era el día en el que el plan de Ben se probaría, pero con algún que otro inconveniente, ya que ahora Nina está con ellos.

_Nina: Y bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer?_

_Ben: Para empezar, estaría bien que no hablaras mucho. Pero, aún puedes hablar. No veo gente por aquí._

_Jeff: ¿Aún no hay nadie? Menudo aburrimiento…_

_Slenderman: Ya aparecerá alguien pronto. Estamos en un pueblo, no puede estar vacío._

Slenderman no se equivocaba. En ese pueblo había mucha gente, pero al parecer nadie había salido de casa todavía. Como Smile iba primero, corriendo, ladrando y sin dejar de dar vueltas, se detuvo en un parque.

_Jeff: Creo que ahí hay alguien, vamos a ver._

_Ben: Más vale que sea verdad._

Y así era. Era un gran parque lleno de niños y familiares.

_Ben: Es hora de causar un poco de terror. ¿Quién va primero?_

_Jeff: Ya que la idea ha sido tuya, será mejor que vayas tu primero. Además, quiero ver que sabes hacer._

_Ben: Ya lo verás…_

Ben se acercó sigilosamente a un banco y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Estaba mirando a un par de niños. Ben empezó a hacer ruido para que los niños se acercaran, y dio resultado. Ben dejó entonces de hacer ruido y esperó a que los niños estuvieran más cerca. El resto del grupo miraba intrigado para ver que era lo que Ben intentaba hacer. Uno de los niños miró detrás del arbusto, y Ben saltó, dejándose ver. Los niños gritaron como locos, llamando la atención de todo el parque. Ben les hizo una señal a los demás.

_Ben: ¡Ahora!_

Jeff fue el primero en salir disparado hacía el parque. Nina y Smile lo siguieron , mientras Slenderman seguía esperando. En apenas 5 minutos, ya no quedaba nadie en el parque. Y no era porque habían salido corriendo….

_Jeff: *Riéndose* ¡Esto es lo que estaba esperando! Ya me estaba aburriendo demasiado…_

_Ben: Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. Esto me encanta._

_Nina: ¡Que divertido! ¿Vamos a hacerlo otra vez?_

_Ben: ¡Ya lo creo! ¿Te parece bien, Jeff?_

_Jeff: Las veces que queráis, yo no pienso cansarme de esto._

_Slenderman: No está mal. Me habéis impresionado._

_Jeff: ¿Así que querías ver lo que podemos hacer?_

_Slenderman: Así es._

_Ben: Tampoco ha sido para tanto. Yo doy mas miedo en el juego._

_Jeff: ¿Juego? ¿Qué juego?_

_Ben: Oh, si, no os lo he contado. Bueno, os lo contaré mañana._

_Nina: Mejor, yo quiero seguir matando gente._

_Jeff: Me has convencido._

El pequeño pueblo en el que estaban se fue quedando sin gente. Los que quedaban se habían ido a otro lugar, lejos de allí. Al caer la noche, ya no había nadie. Pero, ¿Por qué dijo Ben algo sobre un juego? ¿Qué oculta realmente?


	7. Capítulo 7: El juego maldito

**CAPÍTULO 7: El juego maldito**

Después de todo el jaleo que los cinco amigos montaron en el pueblo, ya era hora de descansar. Así que volvieron al arrasado poblado, que era al parecer el lugar que más visitaban.

_Jeff: Ben, ¿no nos ibas a contar eso del juego?_

_Ben: Dije mañana._

_Jeff: Pero quiero saberlo ahora._

_Nina: ¿Y no te puedes aguantar? Bueno, yo también quiero saberlo, pero si es mañana, pues mañana._

_Jeff: *molesto* Ufff, vale._

_Ben: Yo también prefiero contároslo mañana. Estoy demasiado cansado. _

_Slenderman: Ben tiene razón. Ya lo arreglaremos todo mañana._

Una vez mas, se hizo de día. Era el día en el que se descubriría que era esa misteriosa historia del juego de Ben.

_Nina: ¿No se te habrá olvidado, verdad?_

_Ben: Claro que no._

_Jeff: Pues cuéntanoslo. Llevo esperando demasiado tiempo._

_Nina: Que exagerado eres…_

_Jeff: Ya lo sé. _

_Ben: Será mejor que os lo cuente desde el principio, es una historia larga._

_Nina: Vale._

_Jeff: Está bien, yo solo quiero saber ese "secreto"._

_Ben: Pues, os lo contaré. Empecemos. Todo comenzó cuando yo era un simple crío al que le encantaban los videojuegos. Llegó el día en el que podría jugar a uno de los juegos que más quería, Majora's Mask, el cual es un juego de Zelda. Nada más lo conseguí, empecé a jugar hasta que tuve que dejarlo. Me quedé cerca del final del juego, y dejé guardada mi partida con el nombre "BEN". Fue entonces, cuando las cosas empezaron a complicarse. Yo estaba paseando por el parque, hasta que llegaron unos niñatos a los que odiaba. Yo les debía bastantes cosas, pero no pensaba hacerles caso. Aunque no eran los típicos niños que te encontrabas por la calle, que van de superiores. Estos eran diferentes, muy diferentes. Tal vez demasiado. Uno de ellos se llamaba Jack, el que mas odiaba. Simplemente no podía soportarlo. Como los niños consentidos que eran, empezaron a usar mi adicción a los juegos de Zelda en mi contra, con insultos estúpidos y ridículos. Pero yo no soporto que me insulten, ni tan solo que me llamen tonto, así que no pude mantener la boca cerrada y tuve que insultarles yo también. Me di cuenta de que empezaron a perseguirme, yo tuve que echar a correr. Pero fue en vano. El muy idiota de Jack hizo que me cayera. Lo siguiente que recordé es que el y sus amigos me tiraron aun río, donde se puede decir, que mi principal historia acabó._

_Jeff: Espera un momento… entonces… eres… un fantasma?_

_Ben: Se podría decir así._

_Nina: ¡Sigue con la historia, me interesa mucho!_

_Ben: Mejor, porque esto no acaba aquí. Pasaron varios días, y mi madre le regaló mis juegos a Jack, seguramente ella nunca supo lo que me hizo. Éste empezó a jugar a Majora's Mask desde donde yo me quedé, en mi partida. Lo que Jack no sabía es que mi espíritu seguía en ese juego. Empezaron a suceder cosas raras durante su partida. Por ejemplo, animaciones fuera de lo común o una música invertida. Para Jack, todo acabó con la frase "no debiste haber hecho eso…" escrita en la pantalla del juego. Y lo mismo para todos sus amigos. _

_Jeff: Vale… decir esto es raro en mi, pero tu historia da bastante miedo._

_Nina: Ya lo creo…_

_Jeff: Pero, entonces… ¿tu como estas aquí?_

_Ben: Se que suena raro, pero al parecer yo renací gracias al juego, o mas bien dicho, gracias al cartucho embrujado._

_Nina: Esa historia… creo que la voy a recordar durante mucho tiempo._

_Ben: Claro, como todos._

_Jeff: ¿Le has contado esto a alguien más?_

_Ben: Si… bueno no. Pero si lo hiciera, seguro que lo recordarían, para siempre._

_Nina: Vale, no me asustes._

_Ben: Vale…_


End file.
